elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
クエスト (Dragonborn)
下記は に登場するクエストの一覧。 メインクエスト *Dragonborn - Solstheimへ訪れてMiraakについて学ぶ。 *The Temple of Miraak - Temple of Miraakを探し出す。 *The Fate of the Skaal - 洗脳されたSkaalの人々を解放する。 *Cleansing the Stones - 島のAll-Maker stonesを浄化する。 *The Path of Knowledge - マスターNelothと共にNchardakへ行きBlack Bookを手に入れる。 *The Gardener of Men - オブリビオンの領域:Apocryphaへ入りBend Willの最後の言葉を学ぶ。 *At the Summit of Apocrypha - summit of Apocrypha(Apocryphaの頂上)へ行きMiraakを倒す。 Black Book クエスト * Black Book: Epistolary Acumen - Apocryphaを訪れBlack Bookの隠された知識を得る。 * Black Book: Filament and Filgree * Black Book: The Hidden Twilight * Black Book: The Sallow Regent * Black Book: The Winds of Change * Black Book: Untold Legends * Black Book: Waking Dreams サイドクエスト Raven Rock *A New Debt - Pay Mogrul an outstanding debt. *March of the Dead - Investigate the Ash Spawn attacks on Raven Rock. * Served Cold - Investigate a plot to assasinate First Councillor Morvayn. * The Final Descent - Investigate the death of the famous miner, Gratian Caerellius. Skaal Village * A New Source Of Stalhrim - Locate a kidnapped Skaal villager. * Filial Bond - Search for Wulf Wild-Blood's brother who he suspects has become a Werebear. * Lost Legacy - Help Tharstan explore the ancient ruins in Vahlok's Tomb. Tel Mithryn * Azra's Staffs - Retrieve one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs. * Briarheart Necropsy - Study a Forsworn Briarheart for Neloth. * Experimental Subject - Test out a new spell for Neloth. * From the Ashes - Kill the Ash Guardian Talvas accidentally summoned. * Healing a House - Repair the withered Telvanni tower. * Heart Stones - Find a Heart Stone for Neloth. * Reluctant Steward - Locate Neloth's missing steward. * Telvanni Research - Help Neloth in his research on Ash Spawn. * Wind and Sand - Retrieve a book about the Alik'r Desert for Neloth * Old Friends - Find out who has been sending Ash Spawn to attack Tel Mithryn. その他 * Deathbrand - Locate all pieces of the mysterious armor. * Retaking Thirsk - Help the Nords retake Thirsk Mead Hall from Rieklings. * The Chief of Thirsk Hall - Help an intelligent Riekling Chief with several tasks. * The Ebony Warrior - A powerful Redguard warrior wishes to be sent to Sovngarde by a worthy foe. * Unearthed - Help Ralis Sedarys search for the relics of Ahzidal. Miscellaneous クエスト *Summoning Karstaag - Retrieve the Karstaag's skull and summon his ghost to a duel. *Baldor's Disappearance - Locate the missing Skaal blacksmith. *Cleaning the Temple - Clear the Temple's tomb of Ash Spawn. *Nikulas' Future - Convince Nikulas to stay in Skaal Village - Received from Edla. *Drowning her Sorrows - Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. *Distribute Sadri's Sujamma - Distrubite 10 samples of Sadri's Sujamma. *The Kagrumez Trials - Find Kagrumez Resonance Gems across Solstheim to complete the Kagrumez trials. *Retrieve Cindiri's Folio - Locate Cindiri's Folio from the Wreck of the Strident Squall. *Pendant Hunt - Locate the East Empire Pendants for Fethis Alor in Raven Rock. *Locate the Raven Rock Stash - Locate the hidden stash of Emberbrand Wine in Raven Rock. *Recover the Bonemold Formula - Retrieve a stolen formula for Glover Mallory. *Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe - Retrieve a pickaxe for Glover Mallory. *Collect Netch Jelly - Collect 5 samples of Netch Jelly for Milore Lenth. *The Frostmoon Hunters - Visit the hunters at Frostmoon Crag. *Halbarn's Supplies - Bring 10 Stalhrim Ore and 15 Ebony Ingots to Halbarn Iron-Fur. *Elmus' Berries - Bring Elmus some Juniper Berries. *Hilund's Spears - Bring 50 Riekling Spears to Hilund. *Morwen's Request - Take Bera's Necklace to Runil in Falkreath. Category:Dragonborn: クエスト Category:Skyrim: 一覧 en:Quests (Dragonborn) ru:Квесты (Dragonborn)